welcome to the dark side
by the eternal darkness
Summary: yoshi is fed up with mario getting all the credit.so he joins bowser,wart,and tangata for revenge on mario.chp 2 is up!plz r+r
1. turning to bowser

Welcome to the dark side  
  
the mushroom kingdom had been saved once again by mario and yoshi.but the only one who got the respect was mario.yoshi had been just shoved into the backround like he was invisible or something.  
  
Yoshi:Mario....that little gayass prick.whenever he does anthing he gets paid all the respect.and whenever I do something I just get shoved into the backround like im invisible or something.  
  
Yoshis island 4:30 am  
  
everyone exept green yoshi was sleeping.with out a sound.green yoshi crept out of bed and to bowsers castle. Bowsers castle 4:47 am  
  
bowser:damn it.how am I gonna ever defeat the Mario bros.?the only way I could possibly defeat them is if one of their own joined me.  
  
???:hello bowser.  
  
bowser:who the hell?  
  
Suddently a dark figure appers  
  
???:im here to work for you..  
  
Bowser:I asked you once and ill ask you again.who the hell are you? The dark figure faides only to reveal yoshi.  
  
Bowser:yoshi..  
  
yoshi:that's right.  
  
Bowser:what would you want to work for me?  
  
Yoshi:I need a tasted of sweet revenge.you see.when ever Mario does something he always gets paid with respect.but when ever I do something.only the guys back at yoshis island pay me respect.  
  
Bowser:hmmmmm..ya know what yoshi.you got yourself a deal.  
  
Yoshi:time for some sweet,sweet...revenge...  
  
chapter 2 comin soon.plz r+r 


	2. kidnapping the princess

Welcome to the dark side chapter 2 yoshi:first ill make a phone call to two others I know.(dials a number on bowsers cell phone) tatangas space ship.6:23.  
  
tatanga:(cell phone rings)hello?  
  
Yoshi:(dark,demonic voice)hello tatanga.  
  
Tangata:who in the fuck is this?  
  
Yoshi:yoshi  
  
tatanga:yoshi?!but I thought you were on marios side!  
  
Yoshi:I was.until Mario started being a glory hog and shoving me into the backround. Yoshi:listen.call up king wart.then come to bowsers castle.that is all.(turns off cell phone.) tatanga:yoshi?on the dark side?now that is fucked up. Bowsers castle.6:47.  
  
wart and tatanga have just arrivied.and yoshi has heard princess toadstool is holding another party at her castle and bowser is setting up a plan.  
  
Bowser:ok heres the plan.wart,you go grab the princess,tatanga,you start killing the guards,then ill come in.and the Mario.bros will be there so yoshi.you shock them and them start fighting. Wart:finally I can get my revenge on that pescky princess that defeated me in sub-con. Tatanga:finally I get to kill people.  
  
Yoshi:time for some revenge on the Mario bros.  
  
the yoshis house.7:30.  
  
yellow:anyone know where green is?  
  
Brown:I found a note.it says hes out for the day and he wont be back till 7:30 pm yellow:oh.  
  
Princess toadstools castle.7:47  
  
(Mario bros walk in)  
  
peach.welcome Mario!welcome luigi.  
  
Mario bros:hi peach.  
  
(suddently wart bursts through castle walls and grabs the princess) Mario bros:peach!  
  
Peach:maio!luigi!help!  
  
(tatanga then comes in throught the hole in the wall and starts killing guards) tatanga:(ripping a guards head off)die you little piece of shit! (bowser then comes in)  
  
Mario:bowser!i knew you were behind this!  
  
Bowser:you guessed it.i am behind this master plan.but I have something with me that I wont lose with. Yoshi:hello.mario bros.  
  
Mario bros:yoshi!  
  
Luigi:yoshi!what the hell do you think your doing! Yoshi:enough talk!(punches luigi and sends him to the ground.and then luigis nose cracks open.) Mario:luigi!  
  
Luigi:go...on...without...me..mario.(dies)  
  
Mario:LUIGI!YOSHI WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER!AND WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR BOWSER?!  
  
Yoshi:ill tell you why.i saved your puny little ass when you where a baby.AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?GETTING ALL THE FAME,HOGING ALL THE GLORY,WHILE IM JUST ANOTHER FACE IN THE CROWD!AND I KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE SAVED YOU WHEN YOU WHERE KIDNAPPED BY GHOSTS ONCE.AND IF YOU EVER ARE AGAIN.I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER RESCUES YOU.  
  
(yoshi then punches Mario and knocks him unconous)  
  
yoshi:cmon guys.lets take her back to bowsers castle.  
  
The yoshis house.7:30pm.  
  
(yoshi walks to his house and sees a newspaper with an article on him turning to the dark side and a picture of him killing luigi.then he takes a match from is pocket and lights the paper on fire and burns it to ash) yoshi:I hope that paper burns in hell.  
  
Chapter 3 comin soon.plz r+r 


End file.
